Mobile devices, for example, smart phones, tablet computers, and the like have become heavily used in everyday life. Many users change their behavior to accommodate their mobile device use. As many jurisdictions have enacted laws against use of mobile devices while driving, users wish to have the ability to continue use of the mobile device applications in a hands-free manner.
Typical hands-free systems require users to initiate a hands-free message or call by pressing a button or other activation feature in order to initiate a hands-free mode in which the system is listening for commands. Hands-free mode then allows the user to control the mobile device using voice commands. Generally, mobile devices need to be set to hands-free mode for voice control because, if the mobile device was left in a continuous listening mode, the device could pick up spoken words that are not intended as commands, and also the power requirements of monitoring for voice commands could quickly drain a mobile device's battery. Because of the power requirements, mobile devices will also typically require further user interaction if the hands-free mode is exited or times-out. Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for voice control of a mobile device.